Urinary incontinence, or an inability to control urinary function, is a common problem afflicting people of all ages, genders, and races. Various muscles, nerves, organs and conduits within the pelvic floor cooperate to collect, store and release urine. A variety of disorders may compromise urinary tract performance, and contribute to incontinence. Many of the disorders may be associated with aging, injury or illness.
In some cases, urinary incontinence can be attributed to improper sphincter function, either in the internal urinary sphincter or external urinary sphincter. For example, aging can often result in weakened sphincter muscles, which causes incontinence. Some patients may also suffer from nerve disorders that prevent proper triggering and operation of the bladder, sphincter muscles or nerve disorders that lead to overactive bladder activities. Nerves running though the pelvic floor stimulate contractility in the sphincter. An improper communication between the nervous system and the urinary sphincter can result in urinary incontinence.